


The French Emissary Student

by XxSatuxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Still have to get them through UNIVERSITY, This will be a long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSatuxx/pseuds/XxSatuxx
Summary: Fleur Delacour is a Veela that came into her maturity earlier than other Veela. On the edge of being the future Queen of her Clan. She had hoped to spend her last year at her own school instead of Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter anything. This idea just started to grow on its own!
> 
> Author Note: Welcome! After a long pause button, I have returned to finish this. It all started out as a glimpse into an Alternate Universe. I lost my laptop with all of my notes and grew disheartened. But never did I stop thinking about this. I hope yall are ready for this long read! Please send me reviews to help my confidence! I just dumped my whole idea on my wife one day (she had already read the first rough draft of chapter one) and goes: I am excited to read this, you have to finish.
> 
> And it gave me the confidence to post this:

The French Emissary Student

 

Chapter One

 

**Delacour Mansion, France**

 

My name is Fleur Delacour. I am a seventeen and I will be attending my last year at Beauxbatons in France before I go to University. My father, of course, wants me to follow in his footsteps into politics. My mother and grandmother want me to take up the Clan chair, which is equally as exasperating. The “chair” is a position called Queen. Our family is still the main branch; the first line of Veela and the only holders of Queen since the Beginning. Of course, any Veela could be Queen, if they won a battle against any reigning Queen or Heir.

 

I don’t want to be in the limelight. I just want to live my own life without anyone’s input. I understand they mean well and they worry, but this is my life. I may not be able to stay out limelight, based on both sides of my family. My father is a pure blood and is a high ranking member of the French Ministry. My mother and grandmother are both from a royal line of Veela. 

  
  
Veela are only women; exceptionally beautiful women. We can turn into a bird like demon; our faces become scaled and grow beaks, scaled wings take form out of our shoulders, and we use a different type of magic in these forms. We can turn into our Veela selves at will or accidently when we are in extreme emotional situations.

 

The Veela is a different entity in our minds and controls our bodies when we turn into those bird forms. When we reach our maturity by our seventeenth birthday, markings appear according to our powers then slowly finish as we go through our trials until we reach our majority at around twenty one. The weaker your demon, the less markings you will receive. Of course, we use a glamour to cover our markings outside of Veela company.

 

Though my grandmother is in “exile” for marrying her Mate; a wizard, which was not allowed, even if they were your Mate. The Veela council passed New laws after my mother was born, getting rid of hypocritical laws that suited them. As Queen, my grandmother holds respect. But she is merely a figurehead because of her “exile”. With our kind growing weaker and smaller, we have to start branching out. We will die out before we know it, just like all of the other species in the Magical World, even Wizarding kind.

 

**incoming.**

  
  
I grunted, pulling myself into reality at the sound of my Veel counterpart in my brain. My brow furrowed as I watched the owl sail straight to me. “Who could possibly be sending me a letter?” I didn’t have many friends, mostly Veela family members that attended regular meetings and did not need to send letters by wizarding means.

  
  
With a disruption of air, the spotted owl landed and offered its foot to me. I traded the letter for an owl treat, turning to my letter without acknowledging it flying away; it did not need a reply.“It’s from Beauxbatons… What could this be?”

 

She broke the seal; immediately, it came to life in her hands, turning into a delicate swan and began to speak. “It is my honor to congratulate you. Fleur Delacour, you have been chosen as a Beauxbatons Emissary by the French Ministry. An exchange program has been set up this year at Hogwarts-” Fleur groaned, the Tournament was already at Hogwarts in her fourth year, why is it always Hogwash, “-We will be meeting at the London station, an hour before the train leaves. Your ticket will be left behind. Enjoy your summer!”

 

**interesting. i will not argue with a mystery. that letter carried a strange emotional energy.**

 

Obviously, I missed something somewhere. Emotional energy? The Veela sighed. I sighed knowing that I missed something, most definitely.

 

**it was a mix of hope and fear. it also had a tang of an energy I cannot name. the voice was also quite false.**

 

Of course. How could I have missed that with a power that I DON’T have. She chose not to respond and for that I was grateful. 

 

I picked up the ticket that was left behind, “Platform 9 ¾. What kind of loon decided that? English.” I scoffed, tucking it away for safekeeping.

 

“Who is a loon, darling?” My mother swept into the room, she stopped short and raised an eyebrow at my appearance. I knew I was in for it. I was supposed to be ready to visit my Grandmother. I had everything on except my dress and my hair needed to be done. “Why are you not ready? Were you daydreaming again, Fleur? What are you holding?” Something is making her anxious and tense. I thought this was a regular meeting. What is making her act out of character?

 

“Apparently, I will be attending my last year at Beauxbatons in England as an emissary at Hogwarts for the Ministry.” I sighed, unfolding myself from my window seat and slipping on my dress. I could finish getting dressed and start my hair before mother finished her ‘you are a Delacour, it is in your blood..’ speech. Maybe I will get a moment to look at her body language.

  
  
“Of course you were chosen! You are a Delacour-” There she goes. Expectations. Blood lines of being a magical and Veela. I set in the spell to hold my hair in a presentable hair style as she comes to a close. “- Oh, Fleur! You didn’t listen, did you? It is a wonder you are at the top of your class with your head in the clouds!”

  
  
“Mother, I heard you the first million times you have given me that speech. I am ready to go, if we don’t hurry, Grandmother will have our heads.” I kissed her on the cheek “You worry too much. Like you said, it is an honor I was chosen and I will make many allies when I go to England.”

  
  
Mother took my hand and looked at me. “I am your mother, I have every right to worry… You just came into your maturity so early and you are working on your majority. She is much stronger than my Veela. I worry what this means for your generation, what protection you will need...” She is showing a lot of concern and making physical contact. What is she trying to say to me?

  
  
“You’re worrying to much. We cannot keep the her waiting.” I managed to get Mother to the Apparition point and arrive exactly on time for tea.

 

My anxiety every time we go to grandmother’s for tea: to one day find out that I have been made the official heir. Though there is not much talk of it since Grandmother is too young to announce an heir, the Clan believes one of my more pure cousins will be the next Queen.

 

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I hope this is not what tea is about. I am not ready to become the Heir to our Clan. I have not yet reached my majority- Battle Ready. Which means, my Veela is fully developed and my powers at their highest peak; ready for battle. This is an old tradition that is still honored in our society. Back when Veela lived where we wanted and the world was much smaller, those who reached majority were the only ones allowed to fight in battles; hence Battle Ready.

 

Deep breath. Maybe Hogwash will be a good thing. I will not be under constant visits from my Clan or have to take time out of my weekend for visits. I will benefitting the Clan by making allies in another country.

 

Deep Breath. I arrange a calm face and make quick steps to keep up with mother before she opened the door into the… meeting room? My eyes met the sight of grandmother and almost all of the clan.

 

**all one hundred are here. an interesting day, indeed.**

 

“Now that we are all here-” Great, no greetings. Straight to business, what a time this will be. At least my Veela will be quieted amongst our Clan. Here we are safe, even with those who look down upon my quarter Veela status, respected me because of my Veela.“-I will start with the bad news. My time leading the Clan is coming to an end. I must choose a successor. My Veela is fading and the Council still up holds the Old laws.” There are gasps of outrage and chittering fill the room. My grandmother sits primly in her seat, raising her tea cup to take a sip before gently setting it down and delicately pat her mouth clean.

 

“How can you sit there so calm, Grandmother? You’re dying as we speak! Let me go before them and petition!” Suddenly it was quiet and I realized I was standing instead of sitting in my chair. My control was slipping. My Veela was hot at the front of my mind, roaring for blood.

 

**They kill our Queen!**

 

My vision was starting to narrow. How could they do this to her? The new laws dictate that any Veela that is fading must be treated immediately.

 

**Protect!**

 

They must want her to die if they are falling back on old rules!   


  
**Destroy them! Set them ALL ON FIRE-**

  
  
“Fleur, calm yourself. I have a plan.” A calm energy filled me and I opened my eyes. When had I closed them? “Good girl. Your Veela is strong, which is why you have been chosen as my successor.” Grandmother patted my cheek with a smile before standing before me, waiting for the biggest explosion at tea. Only she would drop such a formal announcement flippantly.

  
  
More noise broke out, but this time, my Veela did not pay attention. She was lulled into peace to the back of my mind again. When I looked around, I saw partial transformations of shrieking Veela and distrust on their faces.

 

“She is a quarter Veela!”

“Reconsider!”

“Blasphemous!”   
“She is not Battle Ready!”

“She is too young-”   
  
My grandmother’s form exploded in flames as her Veela now stood before us.“ **You dare question your Queen? You believe yourself more powerful than your future Queen?** !” Quiet fell. Those who had doubted her word cowered and knelt, pressing their foreheads to the floor in submission, pressed there by the weighted energy filling the room. “ **Those who doubt me, will be from the Clan, is that what you want? To be unprotected? A weak Queen will fall and leave our entire Clan to the grips of the Council. Do you mistrust your Queen?** ” The room filled with cries and protests, vows of compliance before the heavy presence of Veela disappeared. “I am Fading; if the does not accept the petition, we will leave the Council of Veela. This I trust will never leave your lips. I announce, my granddaughter Fleur as next in line as Queen of our Clan.” Only silence filled the room as each Veela agreed with peace filling the room.

 

I felt my mother’s presence at my back. I knew what was coming next. A circlet was settled on my brow and I was helpless. I could not choose in this. I would hold my tongue and anger until I reached the safety of my room. Until then, I will bear this heavy burden placed upon me. The curse I have tried to avoid all of my life has come to the surface. I would do this for my Clan.

 

Maybe my Veela was right. The Clan will always lead me to my Destiny.

  
  
“I will explain myself, though I do not have to. Fleur is the strongest of us, even stronger than I am. She has not reached her majority but I believe she will reach it sooner than any of us acknowledge. At 15, she reached maturity and we celebrated her. We celebrate her now as our Future! Every single one of you saw her markings-”

  
  
My markings? What does it mean? Will I constantly be in the dark about these secrets within secrets? Will I have to wait until I am Queen to demand answers?

  
  
“-We will now take any Veela who wish to challenge her for position of Future Queen?” I could feel eyes weighing on me but as I slowly looked each Veela in the eye, challenging and weighing their loyalty. I saw only loyalty and pride in their eyes.

  
  
“I will not be able to be Queen on my own. I will look to by Clan for wisdom in our Future.” I curtsied before them and held it. I knew what to say before I even knew myself. Maybe it is in my blood.

  
  
“To our Future, we will aid you in any way.” When I lifted my head, all the Veela were kneeling, including my mother and sister, my grandmother stood at my side as we gazed at our Clan.

  
  
“I would like to hear your plan, grandmother. We would dislike to lose you when you are so young.” Grandmother revealed her plan over the petition; pages of information was poured over and even more written. The talking went on all afternoon and it was well past dinner when the petition was finished and signed by every Veela. I did not talk much, only listened until the only women left were my immediate family and cousins I grew up with.

  
  
“I wish to discuss Fleur’s journey to England. She will be an emissary at Hogwarts and needs two Veela at her side.”

  
  
“Grandmother..” I was weary already of holding all of this weight on my shoulders. I just wanted to go come and sit in peace. My wishful thinking that Hogwarts was going to be easy, just flew out the window. “How did you know I was going to England?”

 

“There are things in motion that will come out into the open after the petition is approved.” My grandmother was the calmest and most frustrating woman I had ever met. All of these secrets.

 

Mother was quiet all day and finally spoke. “Of course, we will be making sure a guard goes with you. Don’t even start with me, Fleur.” I had opened my mouth to protest. “It will be Eva and Madeline. They also step into their own duties as you have done.”

 

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I arrived to the Great Hall, I noticed Her immediately as she was the only one at her House table. She was reading a large book that was propped up against a bowl of fruit and with a flick of her finger, the pages turned while she ate.
> 
> I stopped in my tracks and felt a growing… clarity. The world seemed to grow brighter around Her, everything else was blurring as my focus sharpened until I could see only her.
> 
> she must be powerful to use wandless magic so carelessly. My Veela rumbled, disrupting my thoughts. I silently agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two had arrived! Sorry about the long wait! I figured out google doc on my phone ;)
> 
> I am not technology savvy... Also, my editor is also a procrastinator and works full time. They have not proof read this. Good luck and let me know what you want to see/have questions about!
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

I watched the other students say their farewells to their family, meeting up with their friends and boarding the train. I warded the door to the train carriage against anyone that wasn’t Eva or Madeline. I knew no one other than them and I do not want to meet anyone new during the long trip then to entertain them with a pleasant summary of my life and what I was doing at Hogwarts instead of my beloved school for my last year before fighting to get into university. 

 

**if you are allowed to go, the Chosen Heir.** My veela nearly choked me with the overwhelming amusement and mockery.

 

I snorted before thinking,  **Grandmere said I may do as I please while she is alive. It is Zoropsidae we must worry about.** ****  
****  
The Veela drifted to the back of my mind as I thought back to the day before when we were left alone...   
  


 

  
Grandemere took my hands in hers and held them tightly before making eye contact. I felt a cold chill climb up my spine. I had never seen her look so burdened and-... old.  **“Fleur, before you go to England, you must understand what is happening in our world. When you graduate, you will be one step closer to taking my place. I cannot have you ignorant from this being named Zoropsidae.”** She pull out a packet of paper from her purse and set it on the table ,  **“I am part of something more than just us Veela and the Counsel. I am part of a group named Magnolias. We have been around for thousands of years beating back each darkness that threatens to rise on this world. It was when Grindewald rose to power, we learned of a being named Zoropsidae. This creature is the darkest since the times of Merlin and Morgen. They gave both Grindewald and Voldemort the keys to their dark powers and knowledge. By the time we collected this knowledge, his body was destroyed by Harry Potter and his spirit fled to unknown parts. Through a series of webs, we were able to find Zoropsidae's despicable involvement in 68 countries across the Globe in both Muggle and Magical crimes of many sorts.”** ****  
****  
**“Wait- I”** I could still remember the puff of her perfume as she enclosed me into her arms. The great yawning feeling of panic nearly consumed me until her warmth sank into my bones. She held me like that, stroking my hair until I could sit up properly. She looked me over before continuing.   
  
**“This is not how I envisioned your rise to power but it seems as if you were already destined to take on this burden and why you have an excessively strong Veela. I am sorry this falls to you. I wish I could take this burden from you. As long as the Counsel refuses to heal me, I will continue to waste away every day. I refuse to even think of dying until you are prepared in every way possible. I fear if we know about Zoropsidae, they already know of Magnolias. These papers are for you and you must burn them after you read them. That creature is the very reason countries have sent their youngest and brightest together under one roof to bring Muggles and Magicals together.”**

  
  


I rolled my eyes before closing them. I had barely finished reading all of the papers and burning them when Mother appeared at my door to start her dictating. My life was starting to feel like an epic fairy tale. Snorting, I turned my thoughts to lesser worries.   
  
I wonder if Hogwarts has changed since my fourth year. My favorite cousin participated in the Triwizard Tournament, I came along as well for an unknown reason until the second task presented itself and nearly died as a result of a Grindylow attack. Of course, Mother was summoned and she whisked me off back to France after having some well deserved words to the representatives running the tournament. They lucked out because once I was home, the entire flock descended upon me and were threatening to go to Hogwarts until Grandmere arrived.   
  
**exactly why we have caretakers. you cannot take care of yourself without me. it makes me worry that we will one day find a mate and you will fully make an arse out of us.**   
  
I continued to ignore the Veela, tapping my fingers against the garish material covering the cushioned bench. Mate? As if my caretakers would ever let me do that on my own either.   
  
Eva is in her last year as well and happens to be one of my more annoying cousins. As soon as we arrived at the station, she started to hover and refused to let me handle my baggage. Of course, this got annoying and I kicked her out of the small room under the excuse of her needing to “network”. She means well but I rather not be mothered by someone who did not give birth to me and happens to be my age.

 

Madeline is the exact opposite. She mostly ignores everything around her and does not treat my like an invalid. She disappeared before I got rid of Eva. I wonder what she is up to.

 

She was sent as a tutor to help supplement against the subpar education Hogwarts has limited itself to. It is to my understanding they do not teach spell engineering and crafting there along with many other subjects that is offered at Beauxbatons.

 

_ I looked around me. Everything seemed blurred and dark around the edges with no distinctive markings. I felt my feet carry me forward into the mist covering the grounds. Soon I could hear wind in the branches around me and smell the forest air. I could almost feel something calling me… no. It was someone. _

 

_ I could hear them calling my name- _

 

“Fleur! Hello!  **Wake up!** ” Someone was shaking my shoulder.

 

I opened my eyes to find Eva leaning over me while Madeline stood in the doorway. I must have fallen asleep. “Are we there?” I look out the window to find darkness and trees rushing past.

 

“Nearly. Hogwarts has asked that we dress in our school clothing and stay behind as they prepare the Hogwarts students.” Madeline came into the carriage, sliding the door closed behind her and flicked her wand at the door causing the curtain to close.

 

The rest of the night passing was a blur of introductions while I ignored everything around me to focus on the dream and my mission to against Zoropsidae. I barely heard any of the information at the feast or the way to our rooms.

 

I went to bed that night and dreamed again of the forest where I wandered the forest, searching for who was calling for me. I woke up frustrated from the lack of clues to find their identity.

 

As soon as I stepped out of my room, I was joined by the silent Madeline, who took the lead and led us to breakfast.

 

When I arrived to the Great Hall, I noticed Her immediately as she was the only one at her House table. She was reading a large book that was propped up against a bowl of fruit and with a flick of her finger, the pages turned while she ate.

 

I stopped in my tracks and felt a growing… clarity. The world seemed to grow brighter around Her, everything else was blurring as my focus sharpened until I could see only her.

 

 **she must be powerful to use wandless magic so carelessly**. My Veela half heartedly rumbled, disrupting my thoughts. I silently agreed, a small spark of skepticism came alive as to why she would say something about anyone, as she could never bring herself to care about our own flock. Why this girl made me feel… strange.

 

I forced myself to follow Madeline to a different table, sitting next to her and discreetly watching Her.

 

I watched as she gave her red headed male friend a dressing down; sparks fluttering around her hair causing an almost glittering halo effect. The chocolate curls of her hair became more defined, sweeping side to side around her expressive face and shoulders as she glared at him. Her face glowed in anger as she waved a hand in front of her face to avoid getting sprayed with eggs as he turned to her. Her frown furrowed further into the corners of her mouth and when I thought she could no longer become more spectacular in her fury… She proved me wrong by pointing her wand at him; a spell flashing forward to slap some type of paper over his face.   
  
The Veela crowed her enjoyment as the magnificent creature stomped away from the table. There was a roaring laughter erupting around me and I realized I wasn't the only one watching. The redhead tried to pull the paper from his face then fell to the ground as he tried to follow after her. The dark haired male that sat next to him was struggling himself to stay seated on the bench from laughing.

 

**like a fierce kitten.** The veela wistfully pointed out as we watched her bag float after her, knocking into the male’s head as he tried to pull himself up off the floor causing him to fall once more to the ground and more people laughing at his sorry attempts.

 

From that moment on, I knew my heart belonged to the mysterious incredibly desirable brunette.

 

It was not soon after that I found out her name, who she was friends with, and what she did in her free time. Every moment I was awake to when I was asleep, was filled with Her.

 

Her name is Hermione Granger. She is part of something called the Golden Trio, as the students around Hogwarts whispered behind their hands; defeaters of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Her best friends being two males named Ronald Weasley, the redhead from breakfast, and Harry Potter. Everyone knew who they were, they were never mentioned without being grouped together, especially in the English rag paper they use to get their biased news.

 

From what I have seen and heard, Hermione Granger had no free time. She was organized right down to the very second of how much time it took to get from class to class, homework, studying, and eating. It never changed, it remained the same nearly every day since she started at Hogwarts. I hoped the rumors were right because my veela was pushing me to stalk her every move to find a way to speak to her and make her Ours. Though, she makes it sound creepy.

 

Even though I was just a quarter veela, I contained a strong Veela inside of me. She was just as strong as any pure bred veela. The veela powers I had myself, without her coming out, were not strong as my magic that was passed down from my father's side of the family. I am convinced that I did not have a mate. There was no way that I could have one like my foremothers. I never felt the “chain” connecting her and I that starts binding us together when I first saw her.

 

Though… since the moment I saw her, I have never felt more free or alive. She had to be something special for my veela and I to fall for her at first sight. I could not bring myself to hope that she was my mate. I could not be disappointed if she was not meant for me. But then my veela would whisper;  _ what if she was? _

 

I groaned, shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts circling in my head. My veela was certainly not helping the matter any by throwing in her two cents. I ignored her and started to sashay across the courtyard that I knew Hermione and her two friends haunted. I knew I found them when I heard a sputter. My veela gave her very snarky opinion, knowing what would happen next.

 

"Fl-fleur! I-it's great to… uh… see you on this-this day of days." Ronald Weasley was the culprit. His face was the color of his hair, slowly getting darker nearly turning a purple color. He looked like he was going to - **shit himself, you mean?** **how very unpleasant**.

 

I quickly voided all emotion on my face to hide my disgust, under a pleasant smile, "'ello you three. It is very nice to see you. Please, don't let me intrude. I am merely ‘eading to ze library. Excuse me."

 

I ran away as slowly as I could without it looking like I was running. I didn't have the courage to talk to Hermione. Oh, I was a coward! The demon inside of me was raging at me, calling me all sorts of names, cursing me for not being able to have the courage to talk to our girl, encouraging me to just let her out, and she would mate her then and there.

 

My Veela is creepy about Hermione and until I found out if she even noticed me, I am going to keep to myself. I refuse to fall in love with someone who didn't feel the same.

 

I didn't even get to look at her. I bit my lip and quickly buried myself in my experiment, starting to sketch out the circle of runes I would need to incorporate into the spell I was crafting.   
  
  


  
  
  


Later at dinner, she enter the hall glowing… smiling. I felt a strange emotion start to creep into my heart. Behind her was Draco Malfoy, the other Hogwarts Emissary. He sat at her side grinning just as wide as Hermione, talking with Harry Potter and all three ignoring a sulking Ronald who had another piece of paper of his mouth.

 

**she should only smile at us like that** . I hate agreeing with the demon, but I conceded to the jealousy roaring through my body.

 

"Draco… amazing… I've never… strong-" I only heard snatches of her gushing about Malfoy, straining my Veela hearing before Eva started to whisper in my ear. "Malfoy and Granger disappear into one of the dungeons' deserted rooms. No one knows what they do in there."

 

I felt my face smooth over, void of emotion. "That's nice, why would that interest me?" I hear her laugh, which causes a flush to cover my face.  _ She is catching on _ … it has only been a few days.

 

**we have to come between them. talk to her.** We will continue to try it her way, unlike me, she seems to know something and is pushing us to an end I cannot imagine.

 

That night, we dreamed of her.

 

Instead of being in her shadow, we were beside her and holding her hand watching the sunset on the beach. At her feet, sliding a stocking down her leg. Above her, watching her face contorting in pleasure. It was always her face that stood out the most.   
  
Her smile lit the world every morning and set the moon in the sky. Her eyes had every twinkle that lit the very heavens we stood under. Then her mouth was coming up towards us-...

 

In my dreams, I never finished bringing her pleasure, only starting and waking up horny. I would finish myself off and receive more curses from my Veela. Within a week, she wore me down...

 

That's when the stalking started. I followed her between classes, breaks, after meetings… When she sat out on the grounds, I would sashay by her, mentally screaming I was there. She always seemed so detached from everyone else when we had those stupid international student meetings. Those meetings were dull, only brightened by the need to watch her. Hermione and Malfoy were the perfect host emissaries… The perfect couple.

 

Every time I saw them together, my veela tried to claw to the surface to take over and snatch her up, away from the wizard. I fought my veela until she vanished into the back of my mind. I focused on her laugh, the tilt of her mouth when she smiled. Those simple things calmed my demon down enough to keep from exploding into my veela form.

 

I always arrived to the meetings early and watching her come into the room with her hand tucked into Malfoy's elbow. That blonde bastard. I bet he uses potion whitener in his hair to make it as blonde as it is. My hair is naturally this blonde. I snarled, just think about it was making my veela side start to rise up to the surface; an ache scratching at my heart, clawing up my throat...

 

"Fleur! What is going on with you? Your veela markings are showing through the glamour!" A hand clamped down on my arm catching my veela off guard, enough for me to take control again. Maybe this is why Grandmere and Mother insisted I bring Eva and Madeline along.

 

"Just give me a moment." I closed my eyes and quickly went inside of myself to fight my veela back into submission. It was not the time for passion, it was time for politics and all of the foolery that came with it.

 

Eva and Madeline were staring at me when I open my eyes, "It's Hermione Granger isn't it? She's your-"

 

"She isn't my anything, Evangeline. Now hush and let's do this idiotic thing" I hissed. I slid around groups of people, stopping to talk to a few people and always keeping an eye on Hermione.

 

She spoke to everyone with that rodent guiding her around the room. She was a goddess among mortals. Hermione did not show any passion here, just politeness and all the finery that comes with politics. Soon she left the room without Malfoy at her side. This was my chance to finally talk to her.

 

My Veela was crowing in delight as we slowly traced her steps away from the school.

 

"Bonjour, 'ermione" I couldn't let her see how much I was freaking out. She looks so beautiful out here by the lake. If only I could find a way to put her beauty into with enough words. Her expressive eyes widened as she looked up at me.

 

"Bonjour, comment allez-vous?" Her French was very, very good. I wonder who taught her or if maybe she had taught herself. She's so amazing. My mother language flowing from her lips would sound even sweeter in my bed. Merde! I was sounding like my damned demon inside of me.

 

I swept my skirt out from under me and sat, laughing. "Bien! 'ermione, no need to be so polite. We 'ave been in acquaintance for a month now, non? I have been watching you. You are not like your counterpart, Draco. I admire that. All of these- 'ow do you say?" I waved my hand trying to find the word as my veela distracted me.  **play it cool, fool.**

 

"Imbéciles?" She smacked her hand over her mouth and blushed. I laughed, she is the cutest individual I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on and her blush only highlights her cheekbones, the sparkle in her eyes….

 

"This word is correct. The whole meeting is a farce, mostly political means for our governments. The best and brightest of our world are 'ere, while our governments hash out treaties. Those people in there are all uptight and boring." I felt the sadness creep up on me. I hated politics. My father wanted me to go into his field and constantly pressured me to go to university to be just like him.

 

"I would have to agree. I don't plan on going into politics. There is no point of me being around all of these people. I want to spend my days researching, doing something truly good for our world, not stand around and talk circles around others." She looked down at her hands, rubbing her fingertips together. She looked like she was contemplating the ink stains on her fingers. I found myself liking that she had those stains on her fingers, just like the ones on my hands. That meant the she was very studious and likely did a lot of research.

 

"Magnifique, 'ermione! That is what I want to do after I graduate from University!" I couldn't let her go now. This conversation couldn't end and I didn't need my damned veela to tell me that I needed to grow a pair. "Oh, 'ermione, there is something about you that makes me very happy. Would you like to have lunch with me in my rooms? It is starting to get cool and I would not like to end our conversation just yet." Please say yes, Hermione. Please.

 

"Of course! Talking to you has to be the most stimulating thing that I have done today. Those meetings are so dull and lacking in good conversation. If I hear one more thing about pureblood rights, I am going to hex someone!" Her passion was refreshing and the look on her face nearly tripped me. I wonder if she knew that her magic made her hair curl and frizz when she started to get passionate. We headed up to the castle at a leisurely pace, though my heart was about to beat out of my chest and I internally cursed, feeling Eva and Madeline’s energy at the edges of my senses.  **They are giving us space to pursue our Hermione.** The demon was purring in contentment.

 

"What difference does blood make? Nothing! In this century, we are seeing more and more powerful muggle borns but we still have old laws set up that keep them from reaching their full potential. Even people that are classified as creatures cannot hope to get a good job unless they are connected to a pureblood name." I knew this very well. I was lucky my mother found her mate in my father. He was a Delacour from an old and ancient wizarding family, without him, I would have had to face ridicule for being half Veela; a creature.

 

"It isn't fair! The only reason I would rise in the ranks of society is because of Harry being the Boy-Who-Lived" She sounded bitter, her head turning away from me as she settled on the lounger in my room. I sat opposite of her and just watched the side of her head. "Harry has been through a lot. We all did in the war. Though, the Ministry could have been managed a lot better without the archaic thinking of the purebloods in power means the Wizarding world is powerful. Muggles could blow us up at any moment from nuclear energy and there would be no magic or wards that could stop the annihilation of the planet."

 

When she looked back at me, I felt as if I was being examined for something. I was struck dumb and could only nod. As I felt a giddy, bubbling sensation in my stomach, I waved my wand over the door of my room to disable the wards and opened the door for her to enter. "I'm sure you'll be the one to change the world, 'ermione." This woman was a total mystery. I can only hope to earn her trust and make her fall in love with me.

  
A strange glint was in her eyes before she smiled an equally as strange smile, "I do believe I will change the world." She walked past me to enter my rooms.   
  
Thus began my descent into falling in love with this creature known as Hermione Granger; an enigma that had me constantly on my toes with her sharp mind and equally sharp mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO NERVOUS! I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you thought and if I can do better clarifying or if you want to see something specific. I wanted to post as soon as I finshed...
> 
> Reviewing gives me confidence ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is dating someone else. Poor Fleur!

 

 

I stood outside of the Gryffindor portrait waiting on Hermione to exit her common room. I was vaguely aware of Madeline's energy at the edge of my senses before it disappeared completely. I felt myself relax, the tension in between my shoulders easing into a more relaxed position. It still feels like an invasion on my privacy to feel my cousins haunting my every step.

 

I could feel a headache starting to stir from the tension I held in my shoulders and sighed in annoyance. I hate this. If I wasn't such a coward, my problems will be solved. I clenched my hand into a fist with my nails digging into my palm.

 

_ -Hermione is dating someone that isn't me- _

 

- **if you werent a little girl about this. she would already be ours. let me out!-**

 

I felt my Veela starting to fight inside of me, struggling to come towards the front of my mind and clawing at me as my mental presence met her before she by passed the boundaries that were set. I fought back, applying more of my will to push her back into the depths of her own 'side’.

 

She may be strong but she is a part of me. My will is stronger and Hermione did not deserve to be manhandled from my degenerate demon.

 

- **no need to be so rude. brute.-**

 

I scoffed and chose to ignore her for now. Maybe one day I would learn her name. For as long as I have had my Veela, she has never told me our name.

 

Madeline had told me that I would find out her name when I became Battle Ready. I pray to the Goddess that day is not for years but what I have been told in her lessons: it is coming. Under a certain set of biological and environmental criteria, my Veela will make her appearance and we will no longer be two separate beings that clash but more of two beings that meld together.

 

Maybe it was better this way anyway with Hermione spending less time with me, though I suffered, it gave me plenty of time to delve into my research and move the plans forward. Eva and I spent the last week sneakily handing out invitations to potential allies, inviting them and their families to my grandmother's “dinner”. We had found that the other emissaries’ families were from high political circles, like my paternal family. The goal was to introduce the students’ families to each other, mostly my grandmother and cousins to work their magic.

 

I have to give Hermione one but I am nervous about her meeting my family. The Lady only knows what my dear cousins have told them. For a bunch of battle worn Veela, they sure are a bunch of gossipy hens- no bird jokes intended. They would make time to play their games and cause chaos in my life if they even suspected she was… special to me, which they probably do know at this point.

 

Gabrielle probably knows and she is studying abroad in Japan. Father did not want his precious baby Gabby to fall into Grandmere's hands and shipped her off last year when she turned sixteen. We were due back for the holidays-...

 

A noise makes me perk up and turn away from my internal thoughts. “Fleur? Are you brooding again?” Hermione appears in my vision; her cherub face was playful but there was a glint in her beautiful eyes that meant there was a seriousness to her question and she wanted a truthful answer. This stubborn attractive women had no idea what she did to me. She had instantly appeared behind any wall I had set up for protection, never had I felt so bare in front of someone so constantly. We had only known each other since September and we leave for Yule break tomorrow.

 

I wave my hand and glance down at the tips of my shoes. I couldn't look at that beautifully expressive face that shared every emotion she was feeling. Instead I studied my shoes like I had never seen these matte black pumps in my life. “Grandmere needs a few days in bed to relax due to her condition. She is stirring up the household because she is bored.” She has sent me several letters and has been asking questions that she shouldn't be about Hermione. I need to talk with Madeline and Evangeline about how she found out about Hermione but they always seem to be missing when I attempt to find them. Cowards. We really are family

 

“But she will be okay? Does she have an immune system disorder or a heart disorder?” Hermione stepped closer until I could feel the heat radiating from her body. She took my hands and gasped, “Your hands are freezing! How long were you waiting out here? You are coming into my rooms right now!” She started to pull me towards the painting hanging on the wall, it was clear on the occupant's face that they had been listening the whole time and quickly looked away when I caught her gaze.

 

I stopped allowing her to pull me forwards and planted my feet. “We are going to this mysterious room of requirement and the walk will warm me up. This castle is full of drafty cold air.” The Goddess must be laughing at this trick. 

 

Her long dark hair shifted over her shoulders and ringlets framed her face just so to make my insides swoon, filling my stomach with butterflies that were trying to wildly escape their captivity. Her stare felt like it dug around in my soul for the answer instead of believing me words. She dropped my hand to dig through her bag and muttering to herself as she riffled through the monstrous eye sore. I focused on her hair. Her hair was one of her most fascinating features, it is like it had a mind of its own sometimes.

 

I clenched my hand, not daring to stare at it in awe. I felt like a total stalker as I felt the lingering warmth start to cool. I distantly wondered how true her words were. Without the sun, who knows how long I was standing there “brooding”.

 

I craved every moment she touched me either voluntarily and on accident when we were sitting next to each other or walking around the halls. Her touch lit a fire in my soul.

 

I am a total coward.

 

This is how Daphne Greengrass ended up with this beautiful angel.

 

“Ah ha! I found it! Pepper Up potion!” She lifted a vial of potion from the depths of her bag and rushed forward to grab my hand she had previously dropped while using her other hand to lift the vial to mouth and her pearly white teeth appeared as she pulled the cork of the vial out with a pop. She shoved the vial into my free hand and unleashed a smile at me after she removed the cork from her teeth. “Come on! It is either this or my lair and you don't want that now do you?”

 

**-that is not all i want.-** My Veela purred and nearly caused me to choke on the vial as I swallowed it down. - **those beautiful lips touched the vial.-**

 

I coughed out steam as I struggled to breathe. “There. I took the potion. Can we go now? I want to see this room!” I squeezed her hand before I painfully had to let go of it.

 

“The Room of Requirement, Fleur!” I heard her laugh echoing in my ears, causing my heart to flip and the butterflies to increase their fluttering in my stomach. “One more thing!” A sudden warmth enveloped my neck and shoulders. I turned to see her red and gold Gryffindor scarf was gone from around her neck.

 

I was shocked to the core. “'Ermione! I cannot take zis in good conscious!” I am embarrassed on the accent slipping out. I started to tug on the end and froze when she took my hands away from the scarf and adjusted it around me.

 

“I am used to the winters here. You can hardly stay warm in the silk clothing you wear. You ponce!” She smiled at me, her teeth bright against her caramel skin and the corners of her eyes were crinkled as she teased me about my clothing.I could never get tired of that smile.

 

I huffed and decided to not make a big deal over the scarf. Maybe I could swing it so I could keep her scarf over the Yule break. “I have warming spells on my clothing.” I rolled my eyes and joined her when she started to lead us down the hall. I am definitely a disgusting stalker. Goddess forgive me.

 

“But not a spell to protect you against the drafty castle air! The reminds me of this book I was reading in the library. Do you know how hard it is to find books on weather spells or anything that comes close to it? Books just -talk- about them but never go into any sort of detail!”

 

I love when she starts in on her “I read about something in a book” monologues. I enjoy the passionate streams of concise words she uses with her body language and energy that stirs the air.

 

“Indeed, Hogwarts mostly focuses mainly on the light and slight neutral magical arts. At my school, we learn about light, neutral and dark arts. Not the Forbidden Arts, if we are caught even thinking about blood, necromancy or worse, the French Aurors would be swarming and snapping wands. We have nearly three times as many classes, there are more teachers and more of, 'ow to you say, strict set of rules with our research and free time.” 

 

Hermione gasped as we came to a stop to wait out the shifting stairs. “T-three times?” It caused me to smile and file away the memory of her sweet stutter. “What is your favorite class?”

 

“I have quite a few favorite classes, some I continue here. I attend Experimental Spell Crafting, Evolutionary and Transformational Astrology, and the Arts of Dueling.” I smiled a bit wider when I saw her expressions flitting across her face and her eyes grow bigger with every second.

 

“Tell me everything about them! How do you have time for more classes? We have all of our extra classes together! Do you use a time Turner?” She looked around as as the staircase settled in a spot and allowed us to safely continue on into the next set of halls.

 

I am unsure why Hogwarts has an excessive amount of staircases and just as many halls when the castle doesn't appear that huge on the outside. Oh, how I would love to spend a lifetime searching through every corner of this place to unravel the secrets to how it was built. The spells and wards weaved together to make up every inch of the castle and grounds have to be considered a masterpiece.

 

“I have a strict schedule that starts early in the morning. Experimental Spell Crafting is a class built around teaching us the arts and research that go into the makings of more complex spells, like wards. First we learn about the boundaries and precautions in the then eventually we start building our own spells, the teacher is very hands on in every process and we deconstruct the spells in every possible way before we are allowed to try it out under their watchful eyes.” This is one of the classes I attend off campus as Dumbledore did not approve of this on Hogwarts grounds.

 

I wouldn't mention this to Hermione as her group appears to be quite fond of their illustrious Headmaster.

 

“I wish we learned that here!” She looked up at me in awe. “Would you let me borrow your first class textbook if you still have it?” Her dark doe eyes changed into a form I could not say no to when paired with her lips turning into a pout.

 

I found myself falling further for this knowledge hungry witch and I distantly wondered when I would stop falling deeper into my feelings for her before I died of being a coward, too afraid to make her mine. “It is possible as it is in France. I will look for it if you promise to use a bookmark and not fold the corners.” I keep a straight face as I watch her start to fluff up. I do enjoying teasing her about it as she goes on a long monologue of how cruel it is to “dog ear” a page; a muggle saying. The first time she went off, I sat for an hour listening to her words in awe. 

 

“Hermione, darling, what took you so long to come down for dinner?” A voice drawled from near the doors that led into the Great Hall.

 

We turned to the snake that slithered out from the shadow it was lurking in. I heard my Veela growl and shift around in my mind. We both hated Daphne but the demon couldn't control its reaction every time we saw her.

 

Hermione stepped forward to greet her girlfriend. I tried to control the growing pressure I felt inside of me. The Veela was riled up when they kissed, anger broiling under the surface of my skin.

 

**-sneaky little snake. i wish you would let me smite them. then we wouldn't have to worry about that thing.-**

 

Sudden noise burst through the Veela's words.

 

“I had things to do. If you even bothered to listen to me yesterday, you would have known.” Hermione stepped away from Greengrass and stood with her arms crossed over her chest. I watched long curls start to grow shorter and fluffier. I have never witnessed another person's magic manifest like this before. It is breathtaking to feel her magic start to grow in presence.

 

“Your beauty is distracting, little lion. Come sit with me.” She sounded every bit of the condescending words the came out of her mouth. She doesn't deserve to have this fierce witch by her side and soon she would realize she would not win this game against the stubborn Gryffindor. Also...

 

The damned snake was encroaching on -my- scheduled time with Hermione. I clenched my teeth. No. If Hermione wanted to spend time with her girlfriend, who was I to stop her? I am just her friend. I fought to keep a neutral face as cool green eyes flicker over to me, sending a smug message to me.  _ She's mine _ .

 

I scoffed. Did she even hear anything that was said? It makes me wonder if the potions she uses on her face have turned her brain to mush or if she was brought up this way. Hermione keeps a planner; it has her schedule, research, homework assignments, and bits of brightly colored parchment in it that she calls “sticky notes”.

 

**let me rip her limb from limb!**

 

I batted the Veela's rage away. Now wasn't the time. I took a breath and pressed against her presence, forcing her back deep inside of my mind. I dread the day she is set loose in Hermione's presence.

 

Hermione scoffed, “It is like you can't hear anything that comes out of my mouth. I already told you: I am spending time with Fleur. I will also reiterate that if you want time with me, beyond my free time, you will need to schedule it. Just because you are my girlfriend doesn't change my routine. You can either accept it, or not date me. Good day!” She flicked her hair over her shoulder, grasped my elbow and dragged me along while she marched away from her hissing girlfriend.

 

After some time and allowing Hermione to sort herself out in her angry silence, she started to lose steam and slow her walk. Her grip on my elbow became more gentle until we came to a stop in the middle of the hall.

 

I couldn't see her face only the tendrils of hair on the back of her head that were starting to uncurl as her temperamental magic started to calm. A good sign. Her body was a step ahead of me, her arm stretched behind her with her hand loosely around my wrist. I have no idea what came over me. 

 

With a small tug, I gently pulled her into my arms, tucking her face against my shoulder and stroked her hair. Her hands tangled themselves into my cloak and her body shook with sobs. I felt angry that Daphne would be so careless. I listen to everything Hermione says, I could probably recite her regular schedule, not because I am a stalker! It is because I am interested in her hobbies and her research. She is so incredibly brilliant.

 

My Veela whined in my mind.  **comfort our Angel.**

 

I held her, swaying our bodies and crooning comfort to her in my mother tongue. I could feel her tears soaking into my shoulder. Her sniffling hurt my heart to listen to but soon she wasn't crying anymore.

 

“I am so sorry you had to see that. How embarrassing!” The words were muffled as she spoke them into the cloth of my cloak.

 

“I am sorry you fought with your girlfriend over me, you didn't have to. I would have understood if you would have rather spent your evening with her.” I would have but her happiness is my own.

 

“It wasn't over you. I have been pushing her to come visit me during break but she won't make any solid plans.” She stepped out of my arms, turning away from me to wipe her face with a cloth she pulled from her pocket. When she turned around, there was not a trace she had been crying. “Let's not let Greengrass ruin our evening. I made a promise and I plan on getting my last essay done so I can focus on your textbook when you find it.” She started to walk away but my hand shot out by itself and held on to her wrist.

 

“Wait, 'ermione…” I could do this. “‘ow about I bring you my textbooks and I can tutor you? I mean, not zat you will probably need it but-” Dear Goddess! What am I doing? I am way out of my element here. Why would she even hang out with me? Please Goddess, let this floor swallow me up!

 

Hermione's arms were around me as she jumped excitedly. “Yes! That is brilliant! My parents will be leaving for a convention the day after tomorrow. Will that be okay?”

 

Alone. With Hermione? No parents? The Goddess truly hates me. 

 

**if only we werent just her friend.** The Veela drawled causing a feeling like cold water being dumped on me to pull me out of my panic.

 

“That is perfect. I can owl you when I find those books.” How will I escape my Grandmere's questions now? The Goddess is surely hates me with all of these tricks she is pulling on me.

 

“It's a date!” She walked ahead of me now

 

Smite me now, Goddess. I no longer have any sort of courage. I will just send her invitation my owl in the morning. We would be gone before the sun rises in the morning.

 

I am the worst coward!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews give me nutrients.


End file.
